Never to Return
by FireApparition
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara get trapped in another dimension. No one knows where they are. What unfortunate events will happen? Will they ever get out? Will everyone make it out ok? Read to find out! Non yaoi!


Alright here is yet another yyh fanfiction from yours truly. FireApparition! YAY! Well here is the first chapter coming at ya ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own yyh.

Oh and at the end don't forget to review. Because the more reviews I get the more updates you are going to get... well more faster updates...yeah that's it!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day like all the others. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all had school to attend.

"I am so bored these days" Yusuke said to Kuwabara as he yawned and stretched.

"Yeah me too, kicking demon ass is way better then going to school" Kuwabara said while agreeing with Yusuke.

When they arrived in the school building. They saw no one other then Botan. Dressed as a school girl.

"Hey guys" Botan said as she ran up to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey Botan, what brings you here?" Yusuke asked.

"Right! I have another mission for you" Botan said putting her finger up.

"Sure I would rather go on another one of Koenma's missions then stay at school and be bored all day" Yusuke said as he agreed to hear about the mission.

"Yeah I agree with Urameshi" Kuwabara said.

"Alright then! Shall we go?" Botan said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both nodded in agreement.

Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were now all at the park. Kuwabara and Yusuke waiting for Botan to give them the details.

"Ok. Your next mission: To find a demon lurking about in the city. This demon has caused many terrors. It is no ordinary demon. You will also need to find Kurama and Hiei for this mission. It has been destroying buildings and killing the weak." Botan said.

"That doesn't sound to hard! Come on Kuwabara lets go find Kurama and Hiei" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara walked off.

"But wait Yusuke. I forgot to tell you about the demon's power... they are already gone! Oh well I hope they can figure it out or they will be in trouble" Botan said, then she sighed. She then changed back in to her regular outfit, got her oar and flew off.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were almost to Kurama's school. They could almost see it.

They got to Kurama 's school, and the whole school was destroyed. It was burnt. It still had some flames burning in it. Other then that the whole school was charred.

They ran up to the school to see a huge panicked crowd of school students. Yusuke and Kuwabara then charged the crowed.

Both of then went through the crowed shouting his name.

Eventually, after about 20 minutes of searching they finally found a certain red haired person.

"Kurama" Yusuke yelled loud enough for Kurama to hear him.

Kurama turned towards them. "Hey Yusuke, Kuwabara. What brings you this way?" Kurama asked in a calm voice. While the people around him were terrified.

"We have another mission that Koenma wants us to take care of for him" Yusuke said.

"Hey do you think we could get out of this crowd?" Kuwabara said looking around at all the other people.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara then moved out of the crowd, and far enough away from it, so they could talk about the mission.

"Is the next mission about the demon that is lurking in this town?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah it is, how did you know?" Yusuke asked.

"I know because lately I have been feeling demon energy in this city. I know it isn't Hiei's energy, because Hiei has been here for quite some time" Kurama said.

"Alright well... since you already know about the mission, we should really try to find Hiei! Hey Kurama you can sense him cant you?" Yusuke asked.

"I cant. Hiei has lowered his energy. We will have to use something else to find him" Kurama said in a little disappointed voice.

"Well um... Where have you seen Hiei going lately?" Yusuke asked acting brilliant.

"I haven't seen him for a long time" Kuwabara said kinda angry.

"Normally I see him in trees, or on top of buildings, or light posts, but I haven't seen him lately either" Kurama said.

"I know, where was the last place the demon attacked? It should have interested Hiei" Yusuke said.

"The last place the demon attacked was my school" Kurama said disappointed.

"Ok well then lets go there. Maybe we will see him around that area" Kuwabara said.

They weren't very far from the school so they got there very quickly.

"Well I have searched around the whole school and I see no short person around here" Kuwabara said a bit agitated.

"Wait we haven't searched the trees in this area" Yusuke said pointing to the one tree and laughing.

Yusuke ran over to the tree and started to climb it. When he got to a big supportive branch. He saw no other than Hiei.

Yusuke then yelled quietly down the tree. "Hey guys he's sleeping" Yusuke said while laughing.

"Well then wake him up Urameshi" Kuwabara said impatiently.

"Alright alright, move out of the way" Yusuke said as he watched Kurama and Kuwabara take a few steps back.

Yusuke then pushed Hiei out of the tree.

Hiei was then on the ground. He was also very angry.

"Why did you push me out of the tree?" Hiei said angrily.

"We need your help for a mission Hiei" Yusuke said still laughing.

"You don't need my help for your missions detective" Hiei said turning around.

"Yes we do, now you are going to help us out Hiei" Yusuke said getting impatient.

"Fine but if this isn't a hard mission you will regret bothering me" Hiei said.

Then Yusuke told Hiei about their mission plans.

"That is pathetic" Hiei said aloud.

"Oh well Hiei get over it, besides I can feel a demon energy coming this way" Yusuke said looking the other way.

A demon then appeared in front of them. "I finally found the other demon source I sensed" The demon said.

"This is the demon" Hiei said as he pulled out his Katana.

"I will kill this demon" Hiei said as he ran for the demon.

Then the demon smirked at Hiei's actions.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" the demon said, still smirking.

"Yes" Hiei said impatiently.

The demon then put his hands in front of him and quickly made a medium sized black hole.

Hiei then stopped. The hole then formed a huge gust pulling Hiei in.

Hiei was then gone... gone into oblivion.

The demon then laughed as he shut the hole up.

"No HIEI" Yusuke yelled.

* * *

Well how was that for a first chapter? Eh? Well anyways please review this story, The I will update as quickly as I possible can.

FA


End file.
